Its Not A Dream
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Raven was a normal 16 year old girl, but when she gets into too many fights her parents send her to live with her uncle and his wife, but things are not what they seem. OCxUnknown.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok I have been playing around with this idea to write a story for one of the greatest American cartoon Gargoyles. Also I wanted to try something knew and write a story in First person instead of third person like I always do. Ok well I hope you like it. I own nothing well only raven, her parents, and pet.

As I walked home from school I looked to the sky. Life had become so predicable for me. I'm only sixteen and a half and all I do is get up, walk to school, the other kids make my life hell, walk back home, my parents give me a speech about the same thing everyday, do homework, to go bed, and do it all over again the next day. The sun had just started to go down. Soon it will have set the sky on fire before slowly dieing out to an endless sea of black. I sighed as I looked back to where I was going. I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached home and face my parents. I knew they where waiting for me since I had gotten into another fight this afternoon. It really wasn't my fault. It was Kaiya Shimatani and her group. Don't let the name fool you she is anything but forgiving. She fits in with everyone else in school. Her hair was reached her shoulders. I know not everyone in school has that short of hair, but that is not the point. The point is that her hair is black and her eyes are brown. Her looks can fool you. Yeah she is way prettier than me, but they way she looks at me I just want to push her off the school roof if I ever get the chance. To everyone use her eyes show nothing but warmth, but when she looks at me the turn as cold as ice. Today she give me those cold eyes once too many so the next thing she knew was that she was laying on her back in front of whole grade holding her cheek. She got up and gave me that cold look once again.

Flash Back

"I always knew you where a freak with those weird eyes of yours and now you just had to punch me. Oh just wait bitch I will so get you back." she said as she held her cheek while looking for a teacher. Just then one of her little followers comes running up to her.

"I found a teacher and told him that Raven hit you. He was right behind me so he should be hear soon." Just as he said that Mr. Higurashi walked up to the group.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he fixed his square framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Higurashi," Kaiya made her fake tears fall down her cheeks as she got his attention. "I was trying to talk Raven about how exiting the history project is going to be when out of nowhere she just punched me." as she began to cry some more. Mr. Higurashi turned and looked at Raven.

"Miss. Xanatos go to the office now. I will be there after I take Miss. Shimatani to the nurse's office." he said as began to walk to the nurse's office. I sighed and turned to walk to the office.

end flash back

I stood in front of my door. Knowing that my mom and dad would be sitting there waiting for me to go in and start on the long conversation that I knew would be coming. I gathered all my courage I opened the door and I was right mom and dad where right there waiting for me. I set my book bag down of the ground and began to take off my shoes and put on my slippers. All the while I can feel them watching me waiting for me to say something about what happened earlier today. So I stood up, walked to the middle of the living room, and began to talk.

"I know why are you waiting for me and you know what my answer is so why bother with the middle man. Just tell me how long I am punished for because I have a lot of homework that I need to get started on before dinner." I said looking at both of them sitting on the same sofa. You looked at your dad. He was a tall man only 5'11" with a natural tan completion which went nice with his dark brown hair and eyes. Unlike most on his side of the family he was very clean shaven . It always made him stick out when we would visit them when some of the family would get together. The looked to my mother. She was average height for a woman only 5'5". Her hair was natural blue black and what got most people was her eyes. They are the same shade of ice blue as mine and with her pale completion it made look a little more ghostly than most people who have that kind of completion.

"Well then in that case it will the be usual punishment. No tv, no cell, and no going out with friends after school." Father said as he looked at me. I could tell he was really disappointed in me yet again.

"Its not like I have any friends to hang out with any way." I stated back. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Darling why don't you go start on your homework and I will go start on dinner. I will call you when its all finished." She said with a small smile. I nodded and left the room with my backpack. Once in my room I closed my room and leaned against it. This is what passes as normal in this house. I shook my head got up from the door and walked over to my dresser. I really need to get out of this stupid blue uniform. The blue jacket, white button up shirt, and green neck tie was great, but the blue skirt was far too short my me. It was like about 4 inches above my knees. Oh well its time to get out of it. I am so glad that it's the weekend. I took a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with I love you on it, but the word love was crossed out and under that was hope something eats so the shirt really says I hope something eats you. I smiled at the shirt. I found it to be really cute, but my dad thought it was really stupid. Once dressed I walked over to my desk and started on my homework.

In the kitchen

Reid sat down at the table with his head in his hands. He knew what he had to do but he didn't want to do it. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Annabelle watched her husband lean back in the chair. She knew what he had been thinking.

"Reid I know that you are thinking and I think its best if you do it. It would be best for her. If we don't then she will end up in more trouble then either one of us can handle. She could end up in jail and I really don't want to see her there." she said as she walked over to where he is sitting and placed a pale hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her as he placed one of his hands on hers.

"I know and I will make the call tonight. I don't want to see her have that kind of fate or worse." He said with a small smile. She only nodded before leaving to go back to the stove and finishes cook. He turned back and looked down at his watch. He would have to wait a few more hours to make the call far it was still in the early hours of the morning in America. The sun hasn't even begun to rise.

"Why don't you get Raven. Dinner is done." Annabelle called from the kitchen as she took off the last of the pots and turned off the stove.

"All right." He said as he stood up from the table and began walking to Raven's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I did another chapter. Most of the time I finish the stories before I post them on here, but right now I will post a new chapter on here when I finish like 3 other chapters since I mostly write for Also if you want on quizilla I have a poll to go with this story so if you want to take it go to my profile on here and click the link to the poll to take it.

I closed my math book. Only a two weeks into the school year and the teachers seem to weigh their students down with tons of work. The school itself is the best in Japan so we got to do way more home work then any other schools. Just then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I turned to the dictation of the door while saying come in. I watched the white painted wooden door was slowly pushed open and my dad walked in.

"Finished your homework butterfly?" he asked. I smile at the nick name he gave me since I was little.

"Yes, dad I finished it all. I did most of it in study hall and other classes when I had some free time." I said with a small smile.

"Ok, as long as you do your work for the class as well. Well any way your mother just finished cooking so she sent me to come get you. Come on lets hurry before it gets cold then she will have both our heads." he said with a small laugh. That is something I fine weird about my parents. They seem to love to joke about the other all the time wither it was with each other or with other people. Never once get mad at the other for saying anything wrong. Its weird, but I kind of find it fun. I guess that is what happens when you find the right person as they say.

"Ok, dad. Lets go." I said with a smile as I got up and walked over to him. He smiled and placed an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

4 hours later

Dinner had got by the same as ever. Everyone told their stories about what happened during the day. I always skipped the parts about my fight because they already know about those. After dinner and a slice of cheese cake I took my bath and got into my nightclothes which was a black baggy Linkin Park t-shirt ,with their name and image off their new cd minutes to midnight in white, and black baggy shorts. Mom always hate when I dressed like that she would always say.

"Raven you are such a beautiful girl so why do you wear all that black baggy clothes to bed. It just not you." she would say with a frown. I would always tell her.

"It doesn't make a difference because no one will see them when I sleep other then you guy when you check on me. So it really don't matter. There's no one to impress." then I would always roll my eyes. She just don't get that I don't like to wear nightgowns like other girl. I was kind of move around in my sleep too much and it would end up wrapped around me making it far to uncomfortable to sleep. After I entered my room I clicked to make sure everything for school was in my backpack ready for Monday morning. Once I was sure I had everything I turned off my lamp and climbed into bed. As soon as I wrapped my black bed sheet around me I was out.

Somewhere in the house

Reid looked at his watched again while sitting on his bed next to the phone. Annabelle looked at her husband. She knew he was going to need a push to do this, but it was fro Raven's own good and that is what they both needed to focuses on.

"Reid just pick up the phone and call him. I know you don't want to do it hell even I don't want to do it, but it must be done." she said as a small tear slipped down her ghostly skin of her face. Reid nodded and picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers.

The Next morning

I was glad that today was Saturday because I got to sleep two hours later then I would for the week day. Once I was up and dressed I walked to the kitchen and saw mom was just finishing up a big breakfast. I saw she had cooked eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and oatmeal. Something big was about to happen because it's the only time she cooks all of that. Normally the only thing we eat for breakfast is what we fix ourselves. We really were not a breakfast family we just got a little something to hold us over till lunch. On the week days dinner was a family meal and on the weekend its was lunch and dinner. So when mom cooked breakfast it always meant something bad. I slowly walked over a chair and sat down at the table while mom walked over with a plate with a little bit of everything on it. As she set it down in front of me I looked at her.

"Mom did someone die or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at me with a sadness that I couldn't place.

"No, why on earth would you ask such a thing?" she asked.

"Well, you only make breakfast like this when something bad happens and its normally something bad. So if no ones dead then what is going on?" I asked getting a little worried and scared.

"Its nothing your father will tell you when he comes out." she said as she tuned and walked back to the stove. Ok now this is really worrying. If no one is dead then what is in the world is going on. I thought as I began to eat. After what mom just said I didn't have much of an appetite so I just nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Morning all." my father said as he walked into the kitchen, walked over to my mother, and got a plate of food from her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed about ten shades of red. I know my parents should be on a anniversary card or something. As he turned to look at me I didn't see the happiness shine in his eyes like I always saw even when he was fussing at me it was there. Again the feeling of dread wash over me once again. He walked over to the table with mom following behind him with a plate of her own. Once they both sat down I looked to my dad. He looked at me before he spoke.

"Raven your mom and I gave this a lot of thought and with all the fights you have been getting into so far at school. We both think its best if you go live with your uncle David." He stopped to look at my reaction. I looked at him with wide eyes and my month just dropped. I couldn't say anything. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a minute. I finally closed my month. All I could feel was hurt, anger, and concussion. Why was he doing this? I wasn't really a horrible child was I? Why was this happing to me? Before I could get a hold of my mind I began to speak.

"What!? Why? Why are you sending me to live with him? Was I though horrible? What is it that I did wrong? What ever it is I can stop doing it." I asked from shock. I really didn't want to rise my voice the way I did at first. Plus I could have thought of some better way of saying what I said if I could really think. I looked from dad to mom and back again waiting for someone to answer my questions.

"Raven you are not horrible, but." dad started, but I cut him off before he could say any more.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I asked looking back and forth between the two of them. This time it was mom who spoke up.

"Raven we are just really worried about you. Only two weeks into the school year and you have been in twenty fights not to mention all the fights you have been in since we movies to Japan. We are just worried that you could end up getting kicked out of school, going to jail, being hurt, or even killed. We just think he will be able to keep you out of trouble better then we can. That is all. We are doing this because we love you ." She said softly as she looked at me. Her ice blue eyes showed so much concern for me. I looked down at my plate.

"We love you Raven. We didn't want it to come to this, but when the school called us yesterday they said that your place there was in danger and the next fight would land you in jail for a day." this time it was dad who spoke again. I knew what they were saying was true. I have gotten into hell of a lot of fights since we first moved here.

"Ok, I see where the both of you are coming from, but why him. Didn't he go to jail not to long ago?" I asked rising an eyebrow.

"He only went to jail because he was found to have stolen goods, but he didn't know they where stolen when he bought them, but he didn't fight it. He did his time and its over and done with. He even got married and had a son. Too bad both occasions we had to work." dad said as he looked sad. I knew he wanted to see his younger brother get married and be there for the birth of his nephew, but that is the way the world is. We don't always get to do what we want to do, but we do what we have to do. I knew I wanted to stay here, but I knew I had to go to new york.

"So when do I leave?" I asked. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I was not going to seem weak. I knew if I started to cry then mom would cry.

"This afternoon around 4:30. I know that doesn't give us much time together, but it was the best I could get this morning. David and I agreed that the sooner you where on your way over there the better off you would be. Don't worry your mother and I will take some time off and fly over there to see you when ever we get a chance." he said as he looked at me. I nodded.

"Can I be excused I'm not really hungry and I have a lot of packing to do." I said and I looked at both of my parents. Both of them nodded. I stood up, grabbed my plate, walked over to the sink, place the plate in the sink, and walked to my room. Once I closed the door I leaned against it. I looked around my room, taken in every detail. This would be the last time I see my room in a long time. I walked away from the door and began looking around to see what I was going to take and what was I going to leave behind.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like forever since my dad told me I was going to live with my uncle David. I have been on plane for a whole day and there was only 30 minutes left before we land in New York City. I played with the silver cross I got from Spencers. I always played with it when I got nervous. Well really I played with any necklace that I wore at the time, but most of time I wore this cross or my Celtic star. I still feel sleepy even after I spent most of the flight sleeping. All I wanted to do was get off this plane and walk. I hate sitting down for hours and not being able to really stretch my legs by walking. I took my book Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. It was one I had read over and over again. I know I am a little to old to read those kind of books, but I have been reading them since the beginning. It just takes me away from everything and right now I really needed that.

30 minutes later

I had just got off the plane and was calling my mom and dad to let them know I made it to NY with no problem. They where not really fliers and I was not either. I always though back to the old saying when its your time its your time, but what if it's the person you are sitting next to time to go. I know its stupid, but I hate flying. He told me that I was to meet Own Burnett. I think I remember meeting him a few years ago at a family gathering. Grandpapa was fussing at uncle David because he couldn't stay for he had to get to a few business meetings with companies he was going to be buying out. The man looked at if he was made of stone. He really had no expression at all. Kinda weird. I have heard of people like that, but never seen one until him. When I hung up with my parents I turned around and jumped a little. The same guy I seen long ago was right behind me.

"Miss Xanatos your uncle got detained with his work so I was sent to get you. I see you have already gotten your luggage. Follow me the limo is waiting." he said as he picked up two suitcases.

"Ok, how did you know I was Raven Xanatos? I mean there are a lot of other teenage girls around here, who is to say that I really am Raven Xanatos." I said. I mean come on who just assumes that someone who you never met is who you are looking for.

"Your uncle told me what you look like and say that you never seem to change only grow older. Plus there are not too many teenage girls with looks like yours nor did I say I was looking for Raven." he said as he loaded my luggage into the trunk of the limo then closed it. I shrugged.

"Ok. Fair enough I guess." I said as he opened the door of the limo and waited for me to get in. Once I was inside the limp he closed the door and walked over to the drivers front. I just laid back and looked around. I have never been in a limp before. It was everything I seen in the movies. The tv, tape player, VHS player, Cd players, and all those buttons that worked a lot of stuff I didn't know. I just looked out the window. I have been to the Big Apple before. When I was little and my parents would have to leave on business and they couldn't take me I would either stay with Grandpapa or uncle David, but since we moved to Japan they never had to go way for a while. It really seems weird to be here. Before long Owen pulled the limo into the garage and parked. I didn't even know we where there till he opened the door. I got out and saw a woman with long red hair. Her pale skin made it stick out. She had some sort of blue tattoo around her left eye. She had on a long sleeved red shirt and long black pants. Once she saw me she walked over to me.

"You must be Raven I am Fox." she said as she held out her hand for me to shake which I did. "David and I are so happy you are going to be living with us. Owen will bring up your bags to your room while we go see David and then I will show you to your room and let you get settled in. How dose that sound?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." you said with a small smile. You really haven't known her for more then a minutes, but you had a feeling that you where definitely going to like Fox. She smiled at me even more.

"Good lets go. David should be finishing up his last meeting for the day." She said as she looked at the watch on her wrist. I nodded and followed her to the elevator. She pressed the button for the floor that his office was on. I always hated this building because it was so high and I never did well in high places and since I last been here it has gotten even taller with the castle I heard he had bought and moved here.

"I head uncle bought a castle and moved it here. So how his that going?" I asked tying to make small talk.

"Yeah he had it placed on top the building. Its kind of like a fairy tale when you are up there and look down and see all the clouds." She said with a smile.

"It sounds nice, but it will take me a while to ever get enough nerve too look over the edge. I really don't do well in heights till I get used to a place." I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It will take a while to get used to things around here. Things tend to get weird around here." she with a very thoughtful look on her face. I turned my head to look at her. What did she mean by that, but before I could say anything the elevator door s opened and she walked out and began making her way down the hall with me right behind her. We walked all the way down the hall to the end and I saw two doors. OK this is a little weird a big long hallway and only two doors. She knocked on the door and we heard a muffled voice. She opened the door and we walked in. I looked around and saw that his office had changed a little since I was last there. It was no longer cluttered with filling cabinets. This desk was black. On it sat a apple computer and scattered all over the desk top was papers. Mostly from his meetings earlier. He sat at his desk and was sorting the papers into little piles.

"She is here." Fox said as she stepped aside to show that I was behind her. Uncle David looked up from his papers to see what she had said. He smiled as he placed the papers back down on the desk and stood up. He walked around the desk and came to a stop right in front of me.

"Raven its been a long time, but you just as pretty as ever." He said as he hugged me. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Yeah, people always seem to say that. You always look the same no matter what. What is your secret ?" I asked joking with him.

"Its that is the way the Xanatos family," he said with a smile and a wink. I laughed. "Man you have grown taller since the last time I saw you. You where just a little thing that I could pick up and throw in the air and now look at you almost as tall as I am." he said looking down at you. You heard the sound of the door open and closed behind you. Owen walked over to your uncle's desk and picked up a pile of papers to look though. I didn't even hear him come in. Oh well it maybe because I am just tired.

"Yeah, well that is what three years can do to a person." you said.

"Well I am sure you must be tried from your long flight to here so I will let you go unpack and take a nap before dinner. Fox will show you to your room and we can all get caught up then and also you can meet your little cousin." he said.

"Yeah, I would like that." You said kind of feeling sleepy from the long plane ride. You hugged him again and turned to leave with Fox when he called to you again making you turned back around to see him walk back over to his desk.

"Oh before I forget this came for you 6 hours before you got here and I think it missed you." he said as he bent down brought up with him a black cat no more then 2 years old. You smiled as if you had won a million dollars.

"Midnight, but how?" You asked as you ran over and took her from him. She meowed and licked your check as she always did when she was happy to see you.

"Well when your father called last night and everything was agreed apon. He told me that you wouldn't go anywhere with our your cat. So he found her sleeping in a clothes basket and had her slipped over night over here. She really is a cute little thing." he said as he scratched under midnight's chin.

"He was right. She is my world." you said as you looked down at her.

"Well you best be off. See you tonight." he said as he sat down and started looking at the papers on his desk and after reading them putting them into the different piles. Raven nodded and followed Fox out the door and back on to the elevator and went down two floors. As we walked off she turned her head to look back at me. I was still holding midnight and petting her. She just purred and closed her eyes.

"You might want to watch midnight more closely when Alex is around. He is not used to having this kind of animal around and he might try and pull her tail or something. You know how most babies or especially the boys." she said. I nodded. I seen babies do that to animals and I know midnight wouldn't like that.

"Thanks I will keep a better eye on her." I said with a smile.

"Well here we are this will be your room." she said as we stopped in front of the door. She opened the door and we both walked inside. I looked around taking in all the details of my new room. The walls where white and the floor was white carpeting. There was a king sized bed with black and silver bedding. A small black desk was on the left side of the bed with a black Hp computer. Next to that was a sliver vanity with an ivy design around the legs of the table and the same with the chair that was set right in front of it. On the right side of the bed was a flat screen tv. I saw two doors one on each side of the bed. I walked to the one on the left side and opened it. At it was the bathroom and it was almost as big as the room. It was done with a roman feel. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a huge garden tub on each side of the tub was columns with a white sheer curtain draped from one column to the next. On the left side of the tub was a large counter with the sink and a huge mirror. On the other side was the toilet. I walked back out and to the other side of the room and opened the other door. I saw that it a walk in closet. I walked back into the room in aw of the whole thing.

"I take it you like your room." Fox said as she was leaning on the door.

"Yeah its beautiful. I never seen anything like this." I said as I sat down at the end of the bed.

"Well I am glad you like it. David really didn't know what to do with it so I picked some stuff out for you." she said as she got up from leaning on the door.

"Its great. Thanks." I said still taking in the room.

"Well I will leave you to unpack and rest. I will come get you around dinner time." She said.

"Ok that would be great." I said as I put midnight down on the floor.

"Well I will see you then." she said as she turned to leave and closed the door behind her. I looked at Midnight and she looked back.

"Well Midnight this is a our new home I guess we will have to get used to it." I said looking at her. She only meowed and jumped on the bed. I stood up and began to unpack my bags before taking a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

After Fox left Raven to get settled in she walked back down to David's office. Once she was there she walked in and saw the Owen was gone and so was all the papers from David's desk.

"Do you think we should tell her about the other things living in this house?" she asked as she walked over to his desk. David looked up from his computer screen.

"Not just yet. I think it would not go well with the stress from the flight." he as he thought about it. Fox walked over to the front of the desk and sat on the top of it.

"I think she might notice several large gargoyles walking around here and also one elf teaching magic to our son. She is a very bright girl I think she can put 2 and 2 together." she said as she crossed her arms and looked at her husband.

"True." he said as he rubbed his chin.

"I think if we don't tell her she could come across one of them and she might get frightened and take it all the wrong way. We need her to think the they are monsters." she said.

"Other than her fear of height while in planes she is a true Xanatos. I know she can handle it. Beside I used to tell her the legends of gargoyles. She loved them. I think she will take the news that they are real just fine." he said as he turned back to the computer.

"I hope, but I think we should tell her tomorrow. You know the old saying the sooner the better because if you don't then I will have to." she said. David stopped typing on the computer and turned to look at her once again.

"Well when you put it like that then tomorrow it is then. I will call the front desk in the lobby and have Elisa sent to my office. I will explain to her what is going and to have them stay up there or go on patrol." He said.

"That would work." She said as she got off the desk and walked out of the office to check on Alex. As David watched his wife leave before picking up the headset to the phone and pressing 1 for the lobby.

"When Elisa Maza get here tell her I need to see her in my office. Thanks." he told the guard before hanging up the phone.

5 hours later

I followed my uncle to the dinning room. After I finished unpacking Midnight and I crawled into bed and fell to sleep. Only to be awakened hours later by my uncle. Alone the way he stopped by Alex's room to get him from this nap. Once uncle picked him up and he saw me he kept reaching for me as if to say take me. So uncle hand him to me and I held him. I looked at him. His was light like Fox's Skin tone. His blond hair was messed up from his nap. His clear blue eyes stared into my ice blue eyes. I was waiting for him to start crying because my eyes freaked him out, but he didn't he just smiled, snuggled closer to me, and watched every move I made.

"He seems to love his cousin." uncle said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I thought he would start crying when you gave him to me to hold." I said as I looked back down to Alex who laid his head down on my shoulder and looked right back at me.

"Now why would he do that. He is a sweet kid and he loves family." Uncle David said with a look of confusion on his tan face.

"Well people kind of get freaked by how pale my skin is, the blackness of my hair, and the shad of color of my eyes. So all in all people think I look creepy or something., but most of the time its because of my eyes." I said as I looked back up at him. Being only 5'4" I still had to look up to look him in the eye since he was 6'0"

"I don't see why that would make any difference. I always love the shade of your eyes." he said. I just looked at him.

"Yeah, well you are family, but other people judge you before they know you based on how you look and dress and the kids today are even more harsh." I said while handing Alex back to uncle. Once he was back in Uncle David's arms Alex looked back at me and held out his arms again and made little sounds to show his objection to being where he was.

"Look like he want you to hold him some more." he said as he handed Alex back to me. Once Alex was back in my arms he settled back down.

"Yeah I guess because I am someone new." you said with a shrug.

"No, he is just a good judge of character and I trust you with him. Well lets head down to dinner." he said as he started walking to the door. I walked all the way to the dinning hall on the side of him. Once we got there Fox took Alex from my arms. He started to make some noise again, but it didn't last long once he saw his dinner.

After Dinner

I bid Uncle and Fox good night. Alex wanted to play with me, but I was still tried and all I wanted was to take a nice hot bath and go to bed. I opened the door to my room and saw Midnight was laying on the bed. Once she heard the door opened she stood up, stretched, and gave a soft meow. I laughed at her action and then turned to the window. The set was about to set. I went to the closet and walked over to the dresser in the back and took out a black playboy with a white bunny tank top and black shorts. Then walked all the way to bath room.

Down in the lobby

Elisa Maza pulled up to the Eyrie Building in her read and white 1957 Chevrolet BelAir. As she got out of her car she looked at her watch and seen she had a good 20 minutes before the sun would fully set and the clan would wake up. She walked into the building and began heading to the elevator when the desk clerk called to her.

"Miss Maza Mr. Xanatos would like to see you in his office." Kevin said as he saw Elisa pass his desk. She turned around to look at the man who spoke to her. He was about your average height 5'8" light tan skin, jade eyes, and blond hair. He was younger then herself. He in fact just finished high school and was working part time over there so he could pay for college. She smiled.

"Thanks Kevin I will head right up there. "she said with a smile and head to the elevator while thinking //What could Xanatos possible want? Does he have something on the Quarrymen.// she thought as she got off on Xanatos's floor. She walked down the long hallway and stopped and Xanatos's door. She raised her hand to knock when she heard him call for her to enter. She sighed. //I always hate when he does that. Its kind of creepy.// she thought as she opened the door and closed it behind her after she entered the office. She walked over and stood in front of his desk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok Xanatos what is it you want to talk to me about." she asked looking him right in the eye. Even though he was now on the gargoyles side after they help him save his son from being taken away by Oberon and let them move back to their ancestral home she was still on the fence with how she felt about him.

"I need you to help me keep the gargoyles from coming down to the lower levels of the castle. My niece has come to live with me. She just arrived this morning and I haven't had time to explain to her about the usual residents of the castle . I was hoping that they would stay up there or go on a longer patrol. Just for tonight. Fox and I am going to tell her tomorrow and bring her up there once they wake up." he explained. to her and she nodded.

"I will tell them. Is that all?" she asked.

"No that's it. Thank you." he said as she turned, walked to the door, and closed it behind her. Once she was back in the elevator and pressed the button to the every top level where the gargoyle slept in their stone sleep. The elevator came to a stop and opened its steal doors. She walked across the large room, up the spiral staircase, and stop on the top of the tower. Her dark auburn eyes looked at the seven stone figures all in freighting poses. If she didn't know them she would have been intimidated by their looks. The wind played almost violently with her midnight hair. The setting sun made her tan skin look even dark then it really was. Less then a minutes later the sun was finally down. She looked at the stone gargoyle in front of her. Cracks began to appear on the stone before her. Soon the air was filled with the sound of cracking stone. Out of nowhere the stone figure before her stood up, stretched sending pieces of stone flying every which way, and let out a roar. She looked at the other six figures and seen they were all doing the same thing.

5 minutes later

Elisa finished tell the clan about what Xanatos had said. Angela's light purple face lit up making her black hair seem darker then it was. Her brown eyes shown her excitement.

"This is great there will be another girl around here." She as she smiled widened showing off all four of her pearly white fangs along with the rest of her teeth just as white as her fangs. The bald olive green with wings attached to his arms nodded along with a bald plumb blue one and a red one with white and a almost bird like beck.

"Do you think we can trust her with something like this what with the Quarrymen there gaining new members every day." An old brown one said as he ran his talon throw his white bread to get the last bit of stone fragments out.

"You are right old friend," a large light purple gargoyle said as he midnight black hair danced in the wind. He turned to look at Elisa "Do you think she is trust worthy?" Elisa look at him.

"Don't know Goliath. I never met her, but from what he told me she is a sixteen year old girl. So I really don't know." she said as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"The only thing I see here lad is to meet the lass and see what be what." the old one spoke up again.

"I agree with Hudson." Angela said stepping to her father's side. Goliath looked down at her and then back to Elisa.

"I must agree with them then. We will meet her and see what is what, but for now we must do what was asked of us by Xanatos," he said then turned to the rest of the clan "Brooklyn and Lexington you two will patrol the west side and take Bronx with you he needs the exercise." They nodded. Brooklyn picked up Bronx and the blue watch dog gargoyle licked the red gargoyles face as they took off.

"Broadway and I will take the east side." Angela said as she walked over to the plumb blue one. Goliath nodded and the two leaped off the tower and glided through the air. Goliath turned to his mentor.

"Up for the south side old friend?" he asked Hudson. Hudson gave a chuckle.

"I maybe old, but I can keep up a good while." he said. Goliath smile and nodded as they both jumped off the tower as well. Elisa smiled and watched as they disappeared into the distance. Once they where gone she turned and began walling down the tower. She was not really in a hurry to start her shift tonight, but she knew she had to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

I was laying in my bed, but I wasn't in a deep sleep. My eyes where closed, but I was aware of everything around me. I felt Midnight begin to move from under the blankets. Making her way out of the darkness and into the light of the room. After she had stretched she turned back to look at me. I know for a fact those emerald eyes where waiting for any sign of movement that signaled I was awake. After looking at me for a minute she walked over to me get as close as she could to me. She sat down right in front of me, picked up her left front paw, and taped my cheek. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at her.

"Hey there my baby. I take it you want me to get up," I asked as I brought my right hand to scratch behind her right ear. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and began to purr. When she did that it always made me giggle lightly. "Ok. Well I am up. Let me go take a quick shower, get dressed, and then I will give you some food and milk. How do that sound?" I asked her. She looked up at me. Her black fur looked more of a dark brown in the sun's light, but only the outer edge of her fur. She only meowed. I petted her head again and went to get my clothes for the day then went take my shower.

25 minutes later

I walked out the bath room and walked over to my vanity and sat down. Today you chose something simple. A black fitted tee that had 'Music is my Boyfriend' written in yellow with lighting blots where the 'S' where and light pink splatter where the words where. Low rise boot-cut blue jeans. My favorite Black and White Kangaroos shoes the one that on each side of the had a little zipper pocket for small things. I looked down at the make up I had set up yesterday afternoon. I didn't really have a lot of makeup since I never really wore a lot of it. I just chose white eyes shadow, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss. I then picked up my hair brush and started fixing my hair. When I was finished I had my long black hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs down behind my ears. Once I was stratified I got up from the vanity, walked over to my bed, picked up Midnight, and headed out the door to the dinning room. When I got there I saw there was only Fox who was feeding Alex and taking bites of her eggs between his feedings. I set Midnight down on the floor and sat down in the chair next to Fox.

"Morning." I said as sat down next to her. She turned to look at me.

"Morning. You are up early I thought you would be sleeping for a little bit longer." She said as she turned back to Alex give him a very small piece of toast for him to chew on.

"I normally sleep longer than this. I guess its being in a new place." I said with a shrug as got two slices of toast and began eating. I looked down at Midnight and see she was eating her cat food in her bowl and next to her was milk.

"Whats wrong? You look confused." Fox said as she turned to me and seen that I was looking down. I looked up at her.

"Where did her food come from? It wasn't there when I sat down." I said.

"Oh Owen brought it in while reached for the toast." she said as if it was no big deal.

"I didn't hear him come in." you said as you thought back. Fox laughed lightly.

"Yeah he is a quite one." she said as she gave Alex another piece of toast.

"He is not the kind of creepy and silent servant." you asked as you raised an eyebrow at Fox.

"No he is not. Just really quite." She said looking back at you.

"Oh." you said as you went back to eating.

Later That Day

I was sitting in my uncle's office. I was looking out of the large window behind his desk watching as the birds flew by. All he said to me was that he needed to talk to me about something important. Well I can't be in trouble yet I only just got here and spent most of my time sleeping so what else is there to talk about? Just as I finished that thought I heard the door opened and closed. I looked into the glass and saw that it was uncle David. He looked over and saw me sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Oh good you're here. Well lets get right into it then," he started as he walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair and looked at me. "You remember those stories of Gargoyles I told you when you where younger?" he asked me I nodded.

"Of course they where one of my favorites when I was little." I said as I remember all the times I was sit and listen to the tails of Scottish gargoyles and a magic castle.

" Well what would you say if they where not just a child's story." he said as he placed his elbows on the desk with his chin rested on his linked fingers. I looked at him like he had two heads or something.

"I would tell you that you need to get your head checked because there is not way in the world that those stories are true." I said as I waited for him to say something more.

"Well they are true and the castle is the one from those stories and also is still the home of the gargoyles." he said as he looked at her face that was lost in confusion.

"There is no way that can because there is no such thing as real magic or magical creatures." I said I mean come on magic if there was such a thing then it would be more common then anything right? I have never seen magic not even in all the places I have life so there far its not real. I think my uncle has been reading too many bedtime stories to Alex.

"Still don't believe me do you?" he asked.

"No because there is no such thing." I said as I looked back at him. He just shook his head and looked at the time.

"Well I say we head up to the tower of the castle and see for yourself." he said. I looked at the window behind him and saw the sun was about to set. As I saw that I thought back to the stories he would tell me that the gargoyles where stone by day and then come alive as soon as the sun set. I watched as he stood up and wait for me to do the same. I stood up and walked with him out the door and to the elevator. The ride up was a silent one. I was still thinking that he had lost his mind. Maybe grandpapa was right that people with more money than they knew what to do with lose their minds and that I was looking at the reason for him saying that. Once the elevator came to a stop we walked out into the main hall then made our way out into the court yard. The across the yard to a tall town and up to the very top of the tower where we found Fox, who was holding Alex, Owen, and another woman who I have never met before. She had jet black hair and very tan skin. She wore a red jacket with a black shirt under it and jeans with some black shoes.

"There you are David for a minute I thought you too would be late." Fox said with a smile.

"Now that wouldn't be like me," He said he walked up to Fox. I watched as Alex stared at a stone gargoyle that had wings starched from his legs to his arms. I don't see how Alex was not scared of it since it was sporting a fighting pose. I looked at all of them and they all sported fighting poses so I can't see how Alex was not scared. I thought him being a baby and seeing those things would send him into a crying fit. "Raven come here for a minute." My uncle called to me. I turned and walked over to where he was,

"you called?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you to meet NYPD Detective Elisa Maza," he said as he gestured to the woman then pushed me forward a little as he spoke again. " Elisa this is my niece Raven Xanatos."

"Hello nice to meet you Miss Maza." I said as I extended my hand out . She took it and gave it a few shacks as I did.

"Hello is nice to meet you too, but please call me Elisa." she said as we let go of one another.

"Alright Elisa." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well looks like the show is about to start," Uncle David said as he turned to look at the sun. I looked as well and seen that just a little bit of the sun could still be seen, but it would be for long. Uncle David took me by the arm causing me to turn to look at him. "Its not safe right there." he said as he lead me towards the back where everyone else had started to head. Once we both got to the back. Uncle tool Alex from Fox and turned to watch the stone figures. I looked out at them as the rest had with a confused look on my face. It seems that since I have gotten here all I have been is confused. Fox seem to sense this because she put arm around my shoulder and I looked at her only to see her smile down at me and then turn her head back and I did the same. By this time the sun had finally disappeared for the day. I listened for any sound, but only to heard the sounds of the busy street below. I knew that was what I was going to hear. I really do think my uncle had lost him mind. Then out of no where I heard the sounds to cracking. I looked around to make sure that the tower was not about to come down on us, but seen there was no cracks to be found so I looked forward again and seen that the stone figures where cracking and at a fast pace too. Then they stood up and broke free of the stone. Bits of stone went flying in all directions. There stood seven creatures that seemed to have stepped out of a story book. They all turned to see us standing there waiting for them. That was the last thing I saw because I was over taken by darkness.

A/N: Well took a while, but I finally got another chapter out. I hope to get another one out soon, but with the way I work I don't know when that will be. Thanks to all who reviewed it people like you who make me want to write more. Well till next time.


	6. STOP SODA AND PIPA NOW!

STOP SODA and PIPA Bills now!

If these bills are passed then they will shut down FanFiction sites and YouTube. I say as long as we are not posting movies or shows then we are not hurting anyone by wirting fan fiction or filming Cosplay video with our friends.

SIGN this **petition and pass the link to everyone you know on this site, your friends, and family. We need to stop this from passing and becoming a law in the US. Please help!**

.org/page/s/sopa-pipa-petition


End file.
